iAm Not Qualified
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson have started dating. But someone thinks Freddie's in the relationship to get to Carly Shay. Who will Sam believe?
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Hey guys! I've been kind of getting fanfic crazy this weekend, meaning my sis and I've been coming up with tons of fanfiction ideas. So, I'm expanding my story choices. Enjoy this first chapter of my first _iCarly_ fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iAm Not Qualified:

Chapter 1: A Long Day

"I am so tired," Freddie Benson said as he let out a short yawn.

"Me too! Who knew we'd get so carried away with watching random videos last night?" Sam Puckett replied.

"Remember that one with the guy in the bikini?" Carly Shay said beginning to laugh.

Her two best friends nodded. "Let's put it on _iCarly_ this week," Sam exclaimed as a huge smile spread over her face at the idea.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later, I have to get to Mr. Evans' class on time or he'll count me tardy," Carly said before she hurried away from them.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Freddie asked as he leaned towards Sam, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Yeah," Sam said. Her heart sped up as she considered if she should kiss Freddie on the cheek or not. Freddie decided for her. He brushed her long, curly blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her passionately on the lips instead.

"Later," he whispered after he pulled away from her. Freddie started down the hall before Sam could react.

"Later," Sam called after him. She did a quick look around to make sure nobody was in the hallway. She closed her eyes, leaned against her locker, and smiled to herself.

-8—8-

"Where's Sam?" Carly exclaimed panicked. "We only have five minutes until _iCarly_ starts."

"I know," Freddie said his eyebrows had arched downward. He ran his hands through his short, brown hair. "I wonder where she is."

"Well, she's your girlfriend. You should know!" Carly exclaimed as she began to pace back and forth.

"She's been acting kind of weird since I spoke to her this morning so—"

"I'm here," Sam said bursting into the studio.

"Where were you?" Carly said as she shook Sam by the shoulders.

"I—," Sam began to say, but was interrupted by Freddie.

"We'll talk about this after the show," Freddie said sternly as he looked from Carly to Sam. _Where were you? _His look asked her. Pain and worry filled his eyes when his met Sam's.

_I was... _She looked down ashamed to let Freddie see she'd been hiding from him.

"Okay," Carly said. Sam just nodded solemnly, still not looking up.

"In five, four, three, two," Freddie said.

"I'm Sam," Sam said while plugging her nose.

"And I'm Carly," Carly said while doing the same.

"And this is _iCarly_," They said together still plugging their noses.

"Today we're going to start the show with a bit we'd like to call," Carly said in an opera voice.

"Who's that weirdo in my neighborhood?" Carly and Sam whispered together.

-8—8-

"Now Sam, tell us where you were," Freddie said to Sam as he clasped his hand around hers.

"I was just… thinking," Sam said as she pretended to stretch, so she could let go of his hand.

"Yeah," Carly said as she nodded encouragingly.

"Carls?" Sam asked Carly.

"What?"

"Would you…?" Sam struggled with what to say, while Carly and Freddie waited obviously confused.

"Would I what, Sam?" Carly asked as she squinted at her friend. She nervously tucked her dark, wavy, hair behind her ears.

"I was going to say leave... but I can say it with you both in here."

"This must be pretty important," Freddie said his tone serious. He tried to make eye contact with Sam, but she refused to look at him.

There was a moment of silence. Sam swiftly stopped it by saying this, "I can't do it!"

"Can't do what Sam?" Carly exclaimed. "You better not say _iCarly_! Do you think she's gonna say _iCarly_?" Carly rambled, pointing at Freddie on the last sentence.

"Carly!" Sam said as she shook her friend back and forth. "Listen!"

"Okay!" Carly exclaimed back.

"I was gonna say… I can't date Freddie anymore," Sam said slowly as she looked down.

"Sam, I think (sigh) that you and Freddie need to talk about uh... this," Carly said.

"There's nothing to talk about you guys it's just…." Sam began.

"It's just what?" Freddie asked trying not to get too offended.

"We… Freddie… you and me…. we're too different," Sam said. "I have to go; my mom wants me to get her wig out of the food dispenser again."

"Sam this is no time to joke," Carly said seriously.

"Who's joking?" Sam asked. "I'm pretty sure my mom was serious." Sam looked longingly at, the now clearly upset, Freddie before she rushed out of the _iCarly_ studio.

"Sam!" Freddie called out to her. "Why are you doing this?" His voice cracked on the this.


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

She's alive! I know, corny… But yes I'm finally back! Again! With more fanfiction ideas! A while back I read this really depressing Big Time rush angst called Waiting on 'Superman' by TheRescuer2 that gave me lots of inspiration; it was amazing and you should totally check it out. :)

Also, THANK YOU for reviewing (iCarlyfan101, Kressxblack, iBloodbenderSeddie, and QueenV101)! Four reviews I know isn't much, but hey it's better than nothing. :) And to answer your question, yes this is a Seddie story. But I felt guilty that it so heavily revolved around their relationship, so Spencer and Gibby are kind of just stuffed in here doing random stuff.

Disclaimer: I do** not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iAm Not Qualified:

Chapter 2: What's wrong with Sam and Freddie?

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said, as she greeted her friend with a warm smile. But Freddie didn't answer her. He just stood, his back to the wall, staring into space.

"Hello…Freddie…anyone in there?" Carly asked jokingly, as she tapped on Freddie's forehead.

"Carly?" Freddie finally said sighing.

"Yeah?" Carly asked closing her locker as she stared at her friend with concern.

"What's wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with you." She patted his arm, but he jerked away.

"Oh yeah, then how come all of a sudden Sam doesn't want to date me?"

"Well—" She began but was interrupted.

"I mean am I really that repulsive that none of my _best friends_ would date me?"

"Freddie," Carly said as she shook his shoulders. "You are not repulsive, plus I did date you for a little while."

"Key words there Carly are 'a little while.' Face it no one wants to date me."

"Freddie—"

"I'll see you later, Carly," Freddie said as he easily escaped Carly's grasp. And sadly walked away not wanting to hear any more.

_Why did I just ask, Carly that? _Freddie thought to himself as he increased his speed. _She must think something's wrong with me now. I guess in a way there is… I miss Sam. She wasn't always that nice to me. But when she was mean at least she talked to me. _

Ahead of him Freddie could see a mess of curly, blonde hair. _Sam? Why should I even bother? She's not going to look at me anyways, but…_

"Sam!" Freddie called as he hurried up to the blonde, haired girl.

"What the heck do _you_ want?" A small girl hissed in her dark voice at Freddie.

"Sorry Era, I, uh, I thought you were someone—"

"You thought I was _Sam_, didn't you?" She asked with a disgusted look, as she squinted up at him.

"Yeah, I did." Freddie answered. His heart pulled as he thought of Sam. _I wonder what she would of done if it actually had been her._

"Word is, she's going around and telling _every_one how much she hates you now," Era replied with a shrug. Her sideways smile started to take over her face when she saw Freddie's expression.

_She wouldn't do that to me._ "She wouldn't do that to me!" Freddie said bluntly as he voiced his thoughts.

"If you say so…" Era said as she spun on the heel of her black, witch-like, studded boots.

-8—8-

_I miss Freddie. _Sam thought to herself as she walked through the park close to Bushwell Plaza. It was after school and Sam wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest.

_Could Freddie really have been using me? No… he wouldn't date me just to get to Carly. I'm his friend too! Why is love so stupid? And difficult… I can't believe I'm hiding from my own boyfriend… well my ex-boyfriend now I guess. Why did I break up with him? Maybe I should just go and talk to him about this. NO! Its better I don't know… but it wouldn't kill just to go and see Carly. I have been avoiding her all day after all… _

_Think about it_… Era Millicent's words stabbed Sam as she thought about what she'd said to her the day before. Era had hated everyone in _iCarly _since the day she moved to Seattle and started at Ridgeway, but especially Sam. Even though everyone knew Sam was extremely tough and could take on _any_one. For some reason she just couldn't ignore Era. She just got to her.

_I'm definitely going to see Carly_. Sam thought as she got up and began running towards Bushwell as if she could run away from her own thoughts and Era.

-8—8-

"Hey, Spencer," Sam said as she sadly walked into the Shays' apartment.

"Hey, Sam. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wondered if you knew where Carly was."

"I think she's over at the Bensons'. Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Spencer pressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks, Spencer!" She called as she walked into the hall, practically bumping into Gibby who was holding a cardboard box.

"Gibby?"

"Sam."

"What is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," He said as he walked into the Shays' apartment with his box.

"Later," Sam said with a sigh.

Meanwhile inside Spencer happily greeted Gibby. "Cool, you brought the stuff."

"Yep," He answered setting the box down on the coffee table.

"You ready for this?"

"Ready."

They took out of the box loaded water guns, balloons, five packages of gum, and two packs of blix. They were ready.


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

You better beware! Beware of the… SAPPY ROMANCE! I know, once again lame, but dude if you thought things were sappy before wait till you read THIS chapter! Also, obviously Spencer's last name is Shay and Gibby's (odd as it is) is Gibson. I just forgot to put that in at the last chapter.

Okay, okay, just one more thing. People who reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, or put this as a favorite story are AWESOME PEOPLE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Just keep 'em coming! THANKS! (Don't worry I don't _always_ talk this weird in person that is!)

Disclaimer: I do** not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iAm Not Qualified:

Chapter 3: Sam Confesses

During the time Gibby and Spencer were preparing themselves for… who knows what, Sam had knocked on the Bensons' apartment door. She knocked again and nobody came. So, being Sam, she let herself inside. She did this by picking the lock with a spare hair pin in her pocket.

As she entered she heard this. "Freddie, it's going to be okay. We just need to talk to Sam, and—"

"There is no talking to Sam!" Freddie exclaimed frustrated.

"We'll get through this Freddie," Carly said as she hugged Freddie tightly around the waist, and he did the same to her.

By this time Sam had found the two, and had witnessed their exchange. "What is going on?"

"Sam, I can explain," Carly pleaded. She slowly let go of Freddie and he did the same with her.

"So, they were right," Sam whispered mostly to herself, feeling defeated.

"Who was right?" Freddie asked a little irritated by the sight of Sam, but hurt by her at the same time.

"Yesterday… before I left school," Sam began, her voice cracking ever so often on words. "Era and her friends told me that you were only dating me to get to Carly. They told me you had never loved me like that and you never would." Sam said small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Before Carly or Freddie could say anything Sam bolted out the door. Tears streamed down her face as she ran.

"Sam!" Freddie called after her. He ran almost as fast in an attempt to keep up with her.

"Sam! Freddie! Really? You guys know I can't run very fast," Carly said before she broke into a sprint, as she tried to catch up to her friends.

_Stupid Era and her stupid friends! _Sam thought to herself as she continued to run. _Why was she right? I don't understand this. I mean, I knew Freddie didn't love me, but I thought he was falling in love with me. But I guess not…_

_Why does she have to run so fast? _Freddie thought to himself as he strained to catch up to Sam. _Why does she have to run at all?_ _Doesn't she know how much I care about her? Doesn't she know how jealous Era is of her? She would make up all the crap in the world just to upset Sam. If I would have known that Era was the one behind all of this earlier… Well, I guess it doesn't matter now; I just have to fix this before I lose Sam forever. _

Sam came to a stop once she was outside of Bushwell Plaza. She screamed out of disgust, anger, and pain. She no longer felt she had to hold in her tears, so she began almost instantly to break down. She shook with the intensity of her tears; small sobs escaped her throat without an invitation. She tried to calm down, but only cried worse when she thought back to her conversation with Era and Era's friends the day before.

"_Hey, Sam." _

"_Hey, Era," Sam had said cautiously. "What do you want?" _

"_Oh, I just wanted to warn you about that Freddie guy," Era replied nonchalantly._

"_Warn me? About Freddie? Are you kidding?" _

"_No, I'm not kidding. Sure he's a good kid, but do you really think he's your type?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. Freddie doesn't really love… heck, he doesn't even like you."_

"_Then, why is he dating me?" Sam had asked rolling her eyes, now face to face with Era._

"_To get to your best friend," Era had looked sincere but Sam knew it wasn't going to last._

"_You expect me to believe that?"_

"_Come on, Sam, you know it's true," One of Era's spawns chimed in._

"_He only wants Carly. He doesn't need a delinquent to make him happy. I mean, really Sam… who are you kidding?"_

"_I don't believe you!"_

"_You will when you get dumped." Era's spawn laughed with her cattily. "I heard him talking to her saying 'I'm going to tell her later.'"_

"_He was talking about something else; I know Freddie and Carly wouldn't do that to me. They're my best friends."_

"_Well then, you might have to find some new friends." With that Era had, like when she was with Freddie, spun on her heel and left with three words. "Think about it."_

Sam frantically tried to brush away her tears when Freddie, and even Carly, had caught up to her.

"Sam," Freddie said as he took her into his arms. "I loved Carly once but I… I l… I love you now." Freddie said struggling to get the words out.

"Really?" Sam said a few stray tears still on her cheeks. As she looked up into Freddie's eyes to make sure what he was saying was real.

"Really," Freddie answered as he brushed the tears away. He slowly embraced Sam into a tight hug and held her towards him. She immediately did the same, pulling him towards her even though they were as close as they could get at that point.

"Freddie," Sam said as she tilted his head down so their eyes would meet. "I love you, too."

"Aw!" Carly said as she smiled happily. She panted slightly because she was still out of breath from the running and because of her asthma.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you loved me back. And Carly, I'm also sorry about jumping to conclusions," Sam continued.

"It's okay," Carly answered continuing to smile. "I'm just glad you're both happy now. I get so depressed when I see you guys sad." Carly looked from Freddie to Sam as she thought about what great friends she had.


	4. Chapter 4

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This is the LAST chapter! It was a little rushed but I like the results. Also, at the end of my _iCarly _fanfics (when I come up with more that is) there will be a quote from the story.

Okay, this is going to sound a little lame but... how exactly do you put that a story's complete. HELP! Thanks! ;p

Disclaimer: I do** not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iAm Not Qualified:

Chapter 4: More Hugging… and Kissing

For a while the threesome just stood there as they took in the moment. But then a sudden noise came from inside Bushwell.

"What was that?" Carly asked as she stared towards the door.

"Let's go check it out," Sam said.

So, (in order) Carly, Sam, and Freddie went inside, and then to Carly's apartment. They found Gibby and Spencer lying on the ground moaning. Blix, water, gum, and bits of balloon seemed to have exploded in the _every_where.

"What were you guys doing?" Carly said as she tried not to laugh.

"We were having a gum spitting contest," Spencer said. "The water balloons, water guns, and blix were to stop the other one from reaching the goal."

"Which was?" Sam asked.

"Spit all your gum into a ball shape," Gibby said as he groaned.

"Who won?" Freddie asked.

"Me," Both Spencer and Gibby answered confidently of their own abilities.

"Are you kidding me? I was totally winning," Gibby said.

"You may have spit more gum, but whose shape looks more like a ball! Mine!" Spencer gloated.

"Oh yeah, well—"

"Wait!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What?" Carly exclaimed back in fear.

"Did Sam and Freddie make up?"

"Yes," They answered together.

"Okay, good… anyways I won!"

"No…you…didn't. I did!"

"You guys!" Sam yelled at them. "Why can't you just go off who has the least gum in their hair?"

"Good suggestion, Sam." Spencer said.

"_Very_ good suggestion, Sam." Gibby answered.

Just as Gibby and Spencer were about to get into another fight Carly stopped them. "Let's just figure out who won, so you guys can calm down."

"One question though," Freddie said curiously. "Why were you guys doing this?"

"Well, you see I needed an idea for a new sculpture for this upcoming competition." Spencer answered.

"Of course, this is how you got an idea?" Carly asked teasing.

"Yes, this experience has given me tons of inspiration," Spencer said with a small chuckle.

-8—8-

"And the winner is," Carly exclaimed while Sam did a drum roll on the table. "Gibby!"

"Yes!" Gibby cheered.

"No way, I want a rematch!"

"Too bad, I'm going home. And… I won! Woo!"

"I'll beat you next time!" Spencer called after Gibby as he closed the door behind him.

"Would it help if I hugged you?" Carly asked.

"Yes, please," Spencer said.

Just as Carly and Spencer began to hug Sam and Freddie said, "Aw!"

"Oh, shut up," Carly said jokingly.

"Hey, Spencer how did you know Freddie and I were in a fight?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm a genius," Spencer said. "Actually, Carly told me when she got home."

"Oh," Sam said.

"I'm so happy you guys are talking again," Carly said suddenly with a wide smile.

"Yeah, me too," Freddie said as he gazed over at Sam.

"I love you, Freddie Benson," Sam said. _I could get lost in those beautiful, brown eyes forever and never care._

"I love you too, Sam Puckett," Freddie said with a small smile. _Man, I love her blue eyes…_

"Did they just say—?" Spencer began confused.

"Uh huh," Carly said as she smiled even wider, if that's even possible.

Then, Freddie slowly leaned his face downward, and Sam moved hers upward and their faces met. And so did their lips. They kissed each other passionately completely ignoring what was going on around them. Not caring about anything, but the fact that everything was perfect. Just for that moment everything was perfect.

Quote:

…But whose shape looks more like a ball! Mine!

(Spencer)

:) Thank You to these people (sorry if I left anyone out):

**iAm Not Qualified**

Review: QueenV101, iBloodbenderSeddie, Kressxblack, iCarlyfan101, **and** Purple xx (5)

Story Alert: Rosalinasam2, Kressxblack, GlitterGirly, Dwyn Arthur, iCarlyfan101, lulu halulu, fireman35, sincerely-sweet, **and** Pink89765 (9)

Author Alert: Rosalinasam2 (1)

Favorite Story: Rosalinasam2, Kressxblack,bookworm3, GlitterGirly, cookiemonster1098, iCarlyfan101, Purple xx, fireman35, seddieSUPERFAN101, Dramione and ron can leave4evr, **and** Pink89765 (12)


End file.
